You Have Come Here
by misstris1221
Summary: ONESHOT. The last scene of Don Juan when everything goes horribly wrong. But maybe you will hurt the one you love to save them? T for safety. RandR please :)


_CPOV_

This was it. The Phantom's Opera, they called it. All the seats were sold out. Everyone couldn't wait to see the young soprano being sent to slaughter. This was entertainment at its finest.

I waited on stage for my cue. Though I had never been able to feel the pressure of being on stage, I could feel every set of eyes burning a hole into my skin now.

Waiting.

Judging.

I focused on the signature rose in my hands, and went over my lines in my head while I waited.

**Passarino…Go away for the trap is set and wait for its prey…**

My spine stiffened as I heard the sound of _his _voice behind me and not Piangi's.

I had been right.

Though Raoul and all the other men believed that The Phantom would just come to see me sing tonight, I had known better (even if I hadn't told them that). There was no way he would have written this wildly erotic play if he had expected Piangi and me to star together. He had fully intended on being Don Juan tonight.

Every line, every note, every motion exaggerated the passion that he felt for me, and I for him.

I didn't want to look at him. That would make this all too real. However, my curiosity and my longing made me slowly turn my head. My breath hitched in my throat. If I hadn't wanted him before, I surely did now.

His sleek muscular figure stalked and circled me, like a cat toying with a mouse before the kill. He was draped in a loose black poet's shirt and tight fitting black pants. His black mask hid his curse and caused an aspect of mystery and forbidden desire.

As was his plan.

**You have come here  
In pursuit of your deepest urge  
In pursuit of that wish which 'till now  
Has been silent  
Silent. **

He sensually put his finger to his lips as he whispered the last part.

I shivered. His deep silky voice caressed me in a way that made me feel as if I were on fire. I swear my legs almost gave out. I knew if he wanted to, he could have had me on my back in a second, but he was more decent than that. He wanted my love freely given.

The love I felt but could not provide. ****

I have brought you  
That our passions may fuse and merge  
In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses  
Completely succumbed to me  
Now you are here with me  
No second thoughts  
You've decided  
Decided.  


I rose on queue, almost subconsciously going toward him. I was spellbound, as I had been that night in his home.

Now that he was here I had nearly forgotten the fact we were even on stage. It was just he and I.

**Past the point of no return  
No backward glances  
Our games of make-believe are at an end.**

Past all thought of "if" or "when"  
No use resisting  
Abandon thought and let the dream descend.

What raging _fire_ shall flood the soul  
What rich desire unlocks it's door  
What sweet seduction lies before us? 

He held me firmly in front of him, seizing his hand over my throat. My body quaked with longing and a most wonderful fear. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he wrapped himself tightly around me. It simply stated 'You are _mine_'. This was not a written stage direction. It made my heart race excitedly and made it hard to remember my lines.

I knew this was his final try, as did he. He was using this as his last attempt to win my love. Even after all I had done to him. It hurt me to think that he was still willing to love me although I had rejected him before. ****

Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
What warm unspoken secrets  
Will we learn  
Beyond the point of no return?  


It was my turn. For a split second my mind was blank to all but lust and regret. I scrambled to find the words that I was supposed to say back to him.

I had to look away for a moment and take a deep, stabilizing breath.

_You have brought me  
To that moment when words run dry  
To that moment when speech disappears  
Into silence  
Silence. _

We gave a long look to each other, trying to read the other's thoughts. I also wished I could mentally convey the danger to him. I needed to tell him to run. Leave me and get away now, before it was too late. __

I have come here,  
Hardly knowing the reason why  
In my mind I've already imagined  
Our bodies entwining  
Defenseless and silent,  
Now I am here with you  
No second thoughts  
I've decided  
Decided. 

Raoul was growing nervous. I could tell. How could he not? He thought I was going to choose Erik. Perhaps I had, deep inside. How did he think I felt? I had told him what was to come if we followed through with this suicidal plan.

I told him we would regret it.

He said it was for the best. Best for whom? For him? For me? For Erik? This would be the end of us all.

All I had to do was sing. He would show up. Then, they would take care of the rest, Raoul said. I knew exactly what that meant. And I couldn't, and wouldn't let that happen.  
_  
Past the point of no return  
No going back now  
Our passion-play has now at last begun._

Past all thought of right or wrong  
One final question  
How long should we two wait before we're one?

When will the blood begin to race  
The sleeping bud burst into bloom  
When will the flames at last _consume__ us?  
_  
_**Past the point of no return  
The final threshold  
The bridge is crossed  
So stand and watch it burn  
We've passed the point of no return. **_

For one beautiful moment, I just stayed in his arms. There was nobody else. There was no decision to be made. Just him and I, our bodies forever peacefully entangled. His hands roamed my body gently.

His voice started in softly and sadly. I wasn't even sure anyone but I could hear him.

**Say you'll share with me  
One love, one lifetime… **

No. Oh no. Oh no, no, no, no, no. He couldn't do this to me. Not now. Tears gathered in my eyes. I had to do this. If I didn't he would die. Be damned what happened to me after this. But his eyes…they made me almost lose it. They were so sad and hopeful. After this passionate song, this betrayal would destroy him even more than I had imagined.**  
**

**Lead me, save me from my solitude  
**

No, no, no, no! I couldn't bear this. I had to do it now, before they took their shot.

Before they shot him down like a dog.

**Say you want me  
With you here  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go  
Let me go too  
Christine that's all I ask of…**

My tears let loose. I'm so sorry, Erik…

I loved you. I truly did.

I still do.


End file.
